Fragments Of Us All
by fruitloopsarejustgaycheerios
Summary: In hopes to restore the once strong bond of Glee club Mr. Shue decides to take the kids to an old musical institution for the weekend to loosen up before nationals, but what happens when a serial killer begins picking them off one by one?
1. The Beginning

The Choir room was full as Mr. Shue was in another rant about building teamwork and chemistry for nationals since lately it seemed like some of the kids in glee club hated each other which was mostly due to the fact that Quinn had practically refused to sing beside Santana or Sam and Rachel although claimed she was over Finn every time Quinn sat next to the tall boy she sang a ballad with a force and passion that was enough to convince everyone they were in hell.

"Okay class, Today we will be discussing the bonds of family. I know some of you are not on good terms with one another…"

"Maybe if you actually enforced the PDA rules around here there wouldn't be a problem" Quinn mumbled from the back of the room as she stared at Santana who was sitting firmly on Sam's lap as they kissed completely unaware that the whole class was staring at them.

"Break it up you two, this is a learning environment not the back seat of a pick up truck" Mr. Shue said as he pulled another chair from behind him placing it next to Sam as Santana rolled her eyes giving a heavy sigh and took a seat.

"Well since none of you are really willing to try and rebuild that chemistry we used to have I've decided that we should all take a break this weekend, kind of like a vacation" The excitement broke out as everyone clapped hoping they would get to go somewhere fun.

"So where are we going? Disneyland? Miami?" Mercedes said with enthusiasm as she pictured herself drinking a pina colada on the beach side.

"No, not exactly but i promise you it is much better than any of those places… besides our budget is kind of tight… anyways a friend of mine has a mansion just east of the river, he said the house used to be owned by a famous musical teaching institution from years ago so the place has a piano, drums, horns, any instrument you name it they have it, isn't that great?"

The class seemed a bit disappointed that it wasn't out of Ohio but they were grateful, it wasn't every weekend they could stay at a mansion, it could even be fun.

"also i've taken the liberty in inviting Kurt and Blaine, so that they can know there is just friendly competition among us, so i expect the best behavior out of all of you okay" Everyone seemed excited about getting to see Kurt even though Mercedes and Rachel seemed to be the only ones who actually spoke to him besides Finn of course.

"So sign these permission slips and this weekend prepare yourself for a fantastic singing and dancing weekend!"

After all the permission slips were passed out the class left hoping this weekend would pull them together so they could be as close as they used to before all the drama had taken over.

It's six a.m. when the bus arrives at the mansion, the road was long and forsaken, there wasn't another house for miles. The tall blackened gate that had figurines of lions on the top of each spike was intimidating but alluring. Mr Shue took out his clip board as he read the names off the roll sheet, "Okay gather around everyone, Lauren never turned in her permission slip and she wasn't at her home when we went to pick her up so she wont be joining us." Puck let out a groan his obvious disappointment written on his face, he was hoping this vacation would give him the opportunity to finally claim Lauren as his but it seemed impossible now. Mr Shue ignored Puck's grunt and continued, "so just say 'here' when i call your names:

Finn (right here, he said in a mumble as he shoved his hands in his pockets)

Mike (his hand went up catching Mr. Shue's eye as he turned around looking up at the tall building with a pout planted on his face)

Quinn (here, she said with a feigned smile trying to hide the fact she was watching Sam and Santana from the corner of her eye)

Sam (Sam I am, his dorky nature seemed fully intact as he chuckled to himself)

Tina (here, she said as she wrapped her arms around Mike's waist)

Brittany (what? She said completely unaware of what was going on but Mr. Shue regarded it as normal behavior and continued)

Rachel (Present, her tone was upbeat the obvious excitement in her voice)

Puck (Puckasaurus in the house)

Mercedes (that's my name don't wear it out)

Santana (are you seriously wearing another vest, she said as she continued to file her nails)

Artie (this house is dope Mr. Shue)

Blaine (i'm right here)

and Kurt (me too)

"okay well everyone's accounted for, now settle in and at five we will have our first brainstorm session, have fun guys" And with that everyone bolted into the house searching for the best rooms. Mr. Shue just watched as the kids ran into the house excited and he felt that this weekend would truly be great for them. He was hoping they would learn to be there for each other like they used to be and more than that he was hoping for them to become a family again.

Mike and Tina were the first to run up the stairs claiming the biggest master bedroom that looked like the size of the McKinley high gym. They threw their bags on the floor as Mike ran around the room doing back flips from excitement while Tina watched him for a moment but then she made her way outside leaning against the banister staring down below at Artie who rolled himself through the doors. She loved Mike but there was just something about first loves that she couldn't truly get over.

Kurt picked a room down stairs with two beds as Blaine reluctantly strolled along, "room mates?" Kurt said the excitement pouring through his smile and brightened eyes as he ploped on the bed. Blaine only gave an elated smirk resting his bag on the table, "of course, besides now i can finally tell if you're a boxers or briefs man" he said playfully as he sat on the bed across from Kurt's. Laughter filled the room as Kurt threw a pillow at Blaine.

Quinn stands in the middle of the huge doorway looking up at the chandeliers and paintings but her gaze is immediately caught by Sam and Santana who were sitting down on a leather couch in the dining room across from her, their tongues down each others throats, Santana's claws up his shirt and she feels her heart sink. Quinn's eyes soon fall to the ground as she wallows in her own self pity but is immediately surprised when Mercedes loops her arm through hers pulling them both in the direction of the stairs, "Come on baby girl, don't get hung up on that blonde boy, he'll realize he's been acting like a fool and apologize" Her words were comforting but they weren't enough to make the hurt inside her chest subside. They found a room next to Mike and Tina's with three beds. Rachel was already in the room, her perfectly aligned luggage already sorted out into the drawers as she welcomes Mercedes and Quinn, "i'm so glad we could all be bunk buddies, i've already come up with an itinerary for the evening as well as a sleeping schedule and if any of you snore i'd appreciate it if you told me now so i can prepare the wax that i will be shoving into my ears when i sleep" Rachel's smile was wide and Quinn stared in disbelief at the level of crazy Rachel actually was but Mercedes soon cut in, "listen girl, we are not following no itinerary okay, we're just gonna get loose and have some fun" Mercedes sat down on the floor taking her boxes of jewelry out from one of her bags while Rachel sighed but gave a small smile as she brushed by Quinn exchanging a look of endearment as she headed outside hoping to find Mr. Shue and go over the plans for the night.

Finn found a small room that to his surprise had somehow managed to fit two beds but he didn't pay much attention as he looked out the window staring at the trees that surrounded the house. His thoughts were mostly consumed by Rachel even though he would never admit it, he kind of missed her although lately he had been acting like a jerk. His thoughts were interrupted as Sam knocked on the open door, "Hey man, listen Santana said she prefers sleeping alone so could i maybe share your room… i kinda don't want an empty one all by myself, this house freaks me out." Finn nodded his head as Sam threw his bag on the floor and hopped on to one of the beds trying to relax even though he was aware that this room would be filled with nothing but tension. After all Finn was the one who kissed Quinn ruining their relationship, he hadn't forgotten about that and it still stung even if he wasn't dating the blonde anymore.

Brittany stood on the steps of the staircase as she tried her best to drag her luggage across but was failing miserably. Artie was at the bottom sighing as he soon spoke, "Brittany for the last time there is no elevator, i cant have a room upstairs" He sighed, giving up on explaining his incapability of walking to her. "But i want a room upstairs so i can stare out the window at the birds in the trees" she said with a pout that Artie couldn't help but give in to. "fine, i'll just find a room down here, we'll meet up at noon okay" Brittany nodded in victory as she finally managed to get her bag up the stairs.

Santana was leaning against the doorframe to a small room on the other side of all the others her arms folded as she watched Brittany finally make it up the stairs, "Hey Britt, I found a room for us" She said with a niceness that was hardly ever seen. She took Brittany's bag and hauled it inside the small room placing it next her own. Brittany immediately went towards the window where she pressed her face against the glass watching the birds that tweeted from the trees a smile crawling on her face. Santana sat on the bed her legs crossed as she grinned at how happy the birds made the blonde, it was the only reason she chose the room. Brittany soon backed away from the window as she looked around, "there's only one bed San" She said with a dumb found look across her face. Santana rose as she closed the door with a slight bang then walked closer to Brittany, "…oh i am fully aware" a seductive smile soon overtaking her features as their giggles echoed in the hallway.

Puck was standing just outside Santana and Brittany's door as the biggest grin formed on his face, "i guess i'm missing some girl on girl action" He walked across the hall passing by Rachel, Quinn, and Mercedes' room. He stopped abruptly as he saw Quinn and Mercedes sitting on the floor laughing but his eyes were glued to Quinn's smile, it was broken and he felt his heart ache as hers did. Their eyes locked and he quickly kept walking hoping to avoid the awkwardness of it all. He threw his back pack on a dusty sofa sitting down with his shoulders slumped and legs apart exhaling deeply. Already he wished this weekend would be over.

Mr. Shue walked through the door frame hoping to leave his luggage in the small room downstairs when he was immediately met with the fierceness of Rachel who was quick with the questions, "Oh there you are Mr. Shue, i have many concerns, first off what will be served for lunch because i am just considering my fellow glee club members and i've noticed that myself and Noah eat only Kosher meat and Brittany is allergic to peanuts and for some reason Santana really enjoys bread stix but my second concern is whether or not we should all come up with our own lyrics for new songs or maybe we could all gather around in a circle and take turns expressing our feelings through musical numbers and…" She was cut off by Mr. Shue who tried his best to calm her, "Those are all great concerns Rachel but i've already taken the precautions and as far as song choices we will discuss them later, right now just settle in and try and have some fun for once, no worrying and no lists okay" He said with a smile as Rachel seemed disappointed at the lack of structure and hurried back up the stairs to her room.

Mr Shue went to his own room staring out the window as the gates closed, the bus driver would be back in two days to pick them up. "This is going to be a great weekend" He said to himself with a wide smile. Little did they all know what they were hoping to be a few days of goofing off and singing was going to turn into a weekend of trepidation and horror.

Everyone is settling in and unpacking, some are gossiping and trying to take their minds off of others, while some are trying to get some sleep after the long bus ride over, but beneath the floorboards someone is watching them. Someone who knows them all very well and is craving nothing more than the sound of their screams. While they all remain oblivious to the upcoming torturous games, someone continues to watch them taking notes on how to systematically tear them all to pieces.

**Okay so I decided to do a horror glee fic. It will have multiple chapters and it will probably contain a lot of cheesy horror movie stuff but I really hope you all enjoy it. This was kind of rushed so please forgive me for incoherent thoughts and errors. I appreciate reviews and input. **


	2. Panic

**This is semi written in the killers perspective, i'm sorry it's so crappy but bare with me. Hope you enjoy it, i'll update soon.**

Look at them, completely unaware of what's to come. They don't value the things they have, the secrets they keep from one another bring the very concept of friendship into shambles and the things they refuse to say make it that much easier to toy with them. Despite the fact they all contain flaws they do have their strengths, strengths that will belong to me. They say when you kill someone, when you take their life, a part of them stays with you, almost to haunt their unavenged deaths, but i'd like to think they become a part of me.

Studying your victims is the first part of any operation, getting to know the enemy, their flaws, their strengths, their every little movement. And so i began watching, observing, waiting.

Rain begins to pour from the sky forcing everyone to stay indoors. Sam finds comfort on the small bed with his hands behind his head as he attempts to find solace in a nice nap before everyone meets up later. Through the cracks in the walls it could be seen, the sadness that covers his face is apparent. He has been lying to himself for weeks now. His heart doesn't belong to Santana, everyone knew that, but more than anything he loved Quinn with an undying passion that seemed obvious the way he would always glance at her when she pretended not to care Santana was in his lap or playing with his hair. Sam contained something I wanted, heart. His compassion for everyone was unwavering, the way he accepted Kurt even agreeing to sing a duet with him knowing he was gay. Sam would give his life for any glee member in this house in an instant without any thought, even Finn. And we all know how much Sam has begun to hate Finn but something in the way he kindly asked to stay in Finn's room makes me understand that with so much compassion he is also capable of forgiveness. But not all of us can be so understanding and absolving.

Finn sits on the floor trying to fix the old television that sat in the corner of the room and with no luck he throws the remote on the floor out of frustration. I can tell he feels the guilt deep within his stomach crawling its way up. He shouldn't have broken up with Rachel over that kiss, he knows it, she knows it, everyone knows it but it seems too late for apologies by now considering Rachel is on an independent streak. Finn rises from the ground walking out of the room heading downstairs to the main room as he calls out for Puck and Mike, trying to bring everyone together. He was a natural leader, an admirable quality in a person. I hope one day i could be somewhat in charge of a group with an amount of ease that makes it seem natural, and i think that day may be sooner than i planned.

Mike and Tina on the other hand have something else that i wish i did and that was persistence. They managed to have a healthy and stable relationship, sure they had fights like any other couple from eating dinner solely at asian places to Tina's obvious inability to move on from Artie. They seemed happy, even now they wore smiles as Mike tried to teach Tina a few dance moves.

Moving on, i lurked beneath the floor boards where i could see the two former cheerios being a little more than just friends in their locked room. It was obvious they were more than just best friends, whether or not they would ever label it was another thing all together. The blondes legs are smooth, long, and begging to be touched as she lay there sprawled across the bed with the Latina right beside her. Always beside Santana, that was how it had been for the last two years. Brittany was the very embodiment of loyalty, the way she stuck by Santana during the worst of times even when she probably shouldn't have. Her level of devotion couldn't match anyones. If Santana said sex wasn't dating then Brittany interpreted it as truth and no one could tell her otherwise. Some may have thought she was naive or easily swayed but that was never the case. She would forever be attached to Santana in a way that hardly anyone could understand, but i could see the way the blonde stared at the Latina, the way her fingers craved her affection. Brittany was in love with Santana Lopez and even though i could see those three words desperate to leave her tongue she would hold back knowing Santana would never allow it or reciprocate it. She made sure not to disobey Santana knowing the consequences would be dire and more than that she knew it would only cause them to drift.

Which brings me to the feisty little Latina who always seems to have something snarky to say about everyone. Her tough exterior was a facade a mere shield to hide her emotional instability, raging jealousy, and undying love for a certain tall blonde. I've watched the way she protects Brittany from everything. She took lower level courses so she could be in the same class as the dim witted blonde and even did Brittany's spanish homework throughout the semester. When someone called Brittany stupid she made sure they would never be able to speak again. People thought she was a bitch and they may have been right but there is an ends to the means and her bitchy attitude only compensates for how weak she was when Brittany lingered around her. Showing emotions was something she refused to do as if it would cause not only her own destruction but also Brittany's. Santana the protector, Santana the defender, Santana the hopelessly fragile girl with nothing more but a heart that only becomes delicate in the presence of a slow blonde. I could only hope for a friend who would be willing to do anything for me, just the thought of feeling secure and calm knowing i had a knight in a skimpy skirt to safeguard me was a feeling i cant even begin to describe.

Before i get carried away i'll bring my attention to Puck. Puck has always been seen as the self proclaimed badass of McKinley, little does everyone know how truly sensitive he is. I've grown to like Puck, the way his intentions always seem to be good but his actions are never as qualified. It's obvious he has been trying to do the right thing, when he tried to give Quinn money to take care of the baby or how he even let her stay with his family. Yet everyone seems to focus on the fact that he stole his best friends girlfriend or that he went to juvie. If people paid more attention maybe they would see how much of a caretaker he is, the way he sticks up for glee when just a year ago he was throwing kids into dumpsters. His evolution goes unnoticed. He used to be just a stupid jock but now he has become a strong voice of the losers he used to pick on. He surprised even me with the amount of kindness he showed to Rachel, Rachel the girl who never seems to shut up and has kids wanting to light themselves on fire. Why would Puck show any kind or consideration to someone like her? It's simple really, he unlike the others can appreciate Rachel's voice and personality. No one see's the way Puck is capable of change, always improving himself even when obstacles get in his way.

Rachel, the girl who just seems much too big for McKinley is also the girl with the most determination. She knows what she wants and will do anything to reach her goal. That kind of assurance is something i could only sit from afar and admire. She is much more than just an amazing voice, she also has the strength to leave Ohio and become a star despite her recent fallbacks. No one truly gives her the respect she has earned and deserves and she just lets them treat her the way they do because she's being a good friend. But these people, they aren't her friends, she could be so much more than this glee club if only she could let go of them. Rachel is a girl that i've grown to not only admire but love.

Quinn on the other had is someone i cant help but loathe. She had everything the quarterback boyfriend the head cheerleader position but she gave it all up for what? A few wine coolers and a boy with a mohawk? She was pathetic but she always seemed to get what she wanted in the end. Such an innocent face that remains a lie. She cheated on both of her boyfriends and gave up her baby, her flesh and blood. People feel bad for her, they pity her, but me I cant help but look at her with disgust. Systematically destroying Quinn Fabray would be easy because she had already began to destroy herself.

When people see Artie they see nothing more than a nerd in a wheel chair but when i look at him i see a string voice being held back because of his handicap. Artie has a far better voice than any other guy in the glee club yet he never get's the male lead vocals at sectionals or regionals. His ability to say nothing about that shows his level of dedication, not wanting to start a fight or risk tearing up the club. Although he has a good voice he is blind to the obvious. He must know that Brittany isn't in love with him, that she doesn't care about him the way he cares about her yet he refuses to break up with her because what, she's a pretty girl? Artie should cut his losses, he doesn't need dumb blonde to hold him back because in the end she would only break his heart.

Kurt is the most courageous of the group even though some may think he is weak and fragile he proves to be the only one willing to fight for his beliefs and the things he wants. Just to be a friend of his would be an honor knowing he would do anything for them. He has been through the most, he knows what pain is, the way Karofsky bullied him would be enough to make anyone crack but not Kurt, Kurt who shines with bravery and courage, Kurt who never falters. He will be the most difficult to have.

The clock reaches five as the students find themselves reluctantly meeting in the dining room waiting for Mr. Shue to arrive with the lesson plans for the rest of the weekend. Sam is still asleep in his room as Finn, Puck, and Mike are working on a new song downstairs. Tina, Mercedes and Quinn are on the leather sofa talking about the latest episode of one tree hill and Rachel is standing by the old grandfather clock counting the seconds that Mr. Shue is late. Meanwhile Kurt sits on the floor trying to convince Blaine to have the warblers change outfits at regionals. Santana and Brittany sit on the love seat, the blonde twirling Santana's luscious brown hair as they wait.

Mr. Shue finally arrives out of his room with a stack of papers as he looks at the students gathered in the dining room, "well it's nice to see you guys came on time" He says with an elated smile as he lays the papers down on the table.

Rachel immediately cuts in with her usual bossy attitude, "And i wish i could say the same for you Mr. Shue, you are precisely three minutes and twenty eight seconds late."

Mr. Shue lets out a heavy sigh, he's already used to Rachel's behavior and ignores it, "Okay class well I've already drawn up some song selections and I think-" The lights begin to flicker causing complete silence among the students until they turn off completely.

"Okay nobody panic, I think the storm must have shut down the power lines. There's a generator in the back. Finn, Puck, grab some flashlights and help me out okay" Mr. Shue said before he headed towards the font door. Puck and Finn followed behind him as they went out in the rain hoping to find the generator.

Meanwhile the girls found candles but were disappointed when they had no matches. It was raining hard and to say the least they were a bit scared. Tina clutched Mike's arm as they walked towards the window while Santana stood up with her arms crossed, Brittany right beside her. Rachel was clamoring through drawers looking for supplies as if they were in the apocalypse ready to die. Quinn rose from her seat beside Mercedes as she spoke in a worry, "Wait you guys, where is Artie?" She didn't realize it earlier when they all arrived downstairs that he wasn't there and she began to grow anxious. "Brittany have you seen him?"

Brittany shakes her head as everyone begins to panic. Kurt stands up trying to calm everyone, "I'm sure he's fine, he probably went to look around the place." Santana steps to the center of the room uncrossing her arms as she looks to Kurt, "he's in a god damn wheelchair lady face, how far could he really have gotten?" Santana's words brings anxiety into the whole room as everyone begins to feel as if something bad has happened.

The lights begin to flicker again as they all look towards the front door hoping to see Mr. Shue and the other two boys. The door swung open as Puck came barging in, his jacket soaking wet from the rain.

"Where's Finn and Mr. Shue" Tina asks still holding on to Mike.

"I don't know they went to the back of the house to turn on the generator and I heard Finn scream and then the door to the back room closed so I got the hell out of there" Puck said with a spark of fear in his voice as he shut the door behind him making sure to lock it.

Rachel hands Puck a dry towel as she walks to the center of the room beside Santana, "Something is wrong, something is terribly wrong. We have to go and find Finn and Mr. Shue and make sure they are alright" She couldn't bear knowing something bad had happened to Finn, despite the fact they were not together she still cared about him.

Santana broke through the silence as she raised her voice, "Okay veronica mars how about you go look for your boyfriend outside in the cold dark rain where there might just possibly be a serial killer and all of us will stay right here in the safety of these four walls" Santana had watched enough horror movies to know when not to go searching for someone and this was one of those moments.

Before Rachel could even begin her rebuttal the lights went off causing everyone to shutter.

"Everyone stay calm, I'm sure the lights will co-" Mercedes' voice was cut short as everyone tried to search for one another in the darkness. A loud thump resonated within the room but it was much too dark for anyone to know what was going on.

The lights finally went back on, they were dim but they were bright enough for everyone to see the body hanging from the ceiling.

Quinn screams, it echoes throughout the halls and the rooms as they all stay silent looking up at the chandelier that Mercedes hung from, She wasn't even gasping for breath, the rope that had been wrapped around her must have snapped her neck killing her. Everyone was in a state of shock as they stood their completely traumatized and unable to move.

Kurt covers his mouth as tears begin to stroll down his face. His best friend is up there dangling and all he could do was watch, Blaine put a comforting hand on his shoulder almost to reassure him he wasn't alone.

"Holy shit, what the hell is going on!" Puck yells as he watches with the others as Mercedes just swings gently back and forth.

Rachel grabs Puck's hand as if it would ease the fear that caused her whole body to tremble. Similarly Brittany reaches for Santana's hand and it is the first time Santana actually lets her intertwine their fingers.

The lights flicker once more and then completely go out sending everyone into a panic. The front door opens with a bang as the rain begins to fill the doorway. All the girls scream trying to hide their obviously scared shouts but were unable to. Everyone begins to run in all directions out of fear, completely separating from one another. They knew they should have stuck together but in a moment of panic nothing makes sense and their minds were scattered.


	3. Divided

It was nearly impossible to see anything in the darkness as everyone ran towards different directions in a frenzy. Puck had instinctively grabbed Rachel's hand as they headed up one of the back stairs finding safety in one of the small rooms. They locked the door behind them trying to stay as quiet as possible when they heard Tina and Mike banging on the door to let them in. Puck opened the door as Mike and Tina came rushing in their hands shaking as they collapsed on the floor, Mike was holding Tina as she cried.

Puck let out a groan as he rubbed the back of his head in frustration, "What are we gonna do? There's someone out there trying to kill us, we cant just stay in here waiting, we have to find him first."

Rachel put a comforting hand on Puck's chest as she looked up at him admiring his bravery, "I think we need to find the others first, Noah."

Mike rose from the ground as Tina's sobs began to grow quiet, "I have to agree with Rachel, we cant just go out there alone, we're stronger together." Puck nodded assuring them he wouldn't try to go by himself to find whoever was trying to kill them.

"Let's get out here are find everyone else before he does then" Puck said opening the door and quietly walking out into the dark hallway. Everyone followed close behind him.

Blaine, Kurt, and Quinn ran through the narrow hallway downstairs, they didn't know where they were going, the house was so big and they were just running out to fear. They finally stopped at the end of one of the corridors where they tried to catch their breath. Quinn clutched Kurt's hand as her lip quivered, "I'm scared, Kurt" She said in a low whisper as Kurt stood there nodding as if to tell her he was just as terrified if not more. Blaine tried his best to put on a tough face but when Kurt looked towards him he could see he was just as scared as the rest of them. Blaine pulled out his cell phone as he tried to find a signal, "of course there would be no reception, damn it" He said in frustration as he put his cell phone back in his pocket.

When the lights turned off Santana gripped Brittany's hand so tightly the blonde let out a small grunt. Santana refused to be separated from the blonde as she screamed and ran towards the kitchen. Unlike everyone else Santana wasn't just running in any direction, she knew if there was someone out there she would need to defend herself and Brittany. The kitchen had all the knives. When they entered through the swing door Santana began fumbling through the drawers looking for anything sharp. She quietly told Brittany to find anything she could use to hurt someone. Santana found a small pistol in one of the liquor cabinets and put it in her front pocket with a satisfied look on her face as Brittany plopped up from one of the drawers with a spoon.

Santana grabbed it from Brittany's hand, "Britt you cant protect yourself with that, it wont even cut anything."

Brittany sighed as she looked down at her shoes, "i poked my eye with a spoon once and it hurt, i just thought it would work, sorry" She said as she pulled out a fork from the drawer behind her, "is this any better?"

Santana didn't feel like arguing so she nodded her head grabbing Brittany's hand as they crept down sitting on the floor just listening to see if anyone else was around.

"San, do you think Artie's okay?" Brittany said in a whisper.

"Britt, right now he really isn't my top priority, okay" She said with a harsh tone that was never used with the blonde.

"But he's my boyfriend" Brittany said as she filched with the sound of thunder that echoed throughout the kitchen.

"Yeah and Sam's my boyfriend… listen right now no one else matters okay, you're mine and i'm yours so that's all we're going to worry about" Santana said with a softer tone as she squeezed Brittany's hand in reassurance. She let out a deep sigh as she began to think about Sam, he never came downstairs. Her mind began to think the worst as she tried to keep herself together for Brittany's sake.

Puck, Mike, Tina, and Rachel had made it to the other side of the second floor with no altercations as they began checking each room calling out for the others in a low whisper. Puck was growing frustrated as he opened another door only to see it was empty.

"No one's up here guys, we need to try downstairs" He said as he turned around when suddenly Rachel let out a small scream as Sam stood in the hallway with a cut on the side of his head.

"Sa-Sam… have you been up here this whole time, you're bleeding" Rachel said trying hard not to accuse him of anything but she could already tell they were all thinking it. They suspected him of the murders, all the signs were there, he wasn't downstairs when Mr. Shue and Finn went outside, he had blood on his face as if someone tried to fight back.

Sam stepped closer to them as he grunted rubbing his head, "What's going on? I woke up like half an hour ago and Finn left the remote to the T.V. on the floor and i tripped over it and hit my head on the cabinet. The lights are out and i heard screaming"

Puck stepped in front of Rachel with his chest puffed out, "people are dying… and you're the only one who wasn't there… don't you think that's a bit suspicious Evans"

"what? Look you guys, it's not me, i'm telling the truth…" He didn't even get to finish his argument as Puck's hands formed into fists. "Who are you Sam, I mean you move here in the middle of the year, join glee club knowing it was just a group of loser, for what?"

Rachel gripped Puck's arm as if to hold him back. She began to think more about the situation, what if Sam was telling the truth, what if the thump they heard earlier was Sam tripping on the remote. He was their friend but they couldn't be too sure with anyone at this point.

"Look man, i'm just as scared as you guys, i just want to get out of here…" Before Sam could finish his sentence blood began dripping from his mouth as everyone could now see the metal rod that was lodged through his right shoulder. He was choking on his own blood as he looked at his shoulder and before he could even attempt to remove it he fell to his knees and then to the floor.

Tina let out a loud scream that echoed throughout the entire house as they all ran downstairs in a panic.

Quinn looked down the hall of the corridor hearing the scream, "You guys, i think that was Tina… she must be with the others, we should go find them." Kurt squeezed her hand as Blaine led them down the hallway where they found Puck, Rachel, Tina, and Mike with the same look of fear that had probably mirrored their own.

"What happened?" Blaine says as he tried to calm Tina's sobbing.

"They got him" She says as Mike pulls her closer hoping to make her feel safe.

"Who did they get?" Kurt asks as he steps closer to them with worried eyes.

"…Sam" Puck finally says as his eyes turn to Quinn knowing she would be devastated.

Quinn stood there in silence as her eyes began to water. She was trying to process what they were telling her but she didn't want to believe it. She didn't even get a chance to tell Sam how sorry she was and how much she loved him. Now she never would.

Rachel walked towards Quinn pulling her into a tight hug as the blonde let the tears pour from her eyes.

Santana and Brittany could now hear the others, they rose from the ground slowly gripping their weapons firmly just in case. Santana led the way out of the kitchen where she saw the others.

"Santana, Brittany, thank god" Kurt said in relief, he had began to think they were goners.

"What happened" Brittany said not completely understanding why Quinn and Tina were crying.

"They found Sam… he's dead" Blaine said once more as his eyes drifted to Santana who said nothing but he could tell she was hurting inside. Even though she didn't love Sam she did care about him. She didn't let her emotions get the best of her, she didn't want to be a sprinkler like Tina and Quinn, someone had to be brave around here and she had volunteered herself.

"Where did Mercedes go?" Brittany asks as everyone looks at her as if her stupidity was really not going to be tolerated right now.

"She's dead Brittany" Mike says looking down at the floor trying hard not to show the fear in his eyes.

"I know, but where is she? Wasn't her body hanging from up there?" Brittany said pointing at the chandelier that swung back and forth without a body. Everyone looked at each other unable to understand what happened, her body was gone when just a while ago it was hanging.

"the killer must have taken her body… sick bastard" Puck said as his hands formed into fists once more.

"I think we have a lot more to worry about guys" Kurt said as he looked down at the coffee table where words seemed to be carved into the wood.

"What does it say Kurt?" Rachel said in a low voice debating whether or not she truly wanted to know.

Kurt cleared his throat as he began to read, "All of us are being cracked open, each of us starts out as a watertight vessel, then things happen, people leave us, or don't love us, or don't get us, or we don't get them, and we lose and fail and hurt one another. And then the vessel begins to crack open in places, the end becomes inevitable, but the time between when the crack starts to open up and when we finally fall apart we can see one another, because we see ourselves through our cracks and into others through theirs. But once the vessel cracks, the light can get in, the light can get out."

"Okay, but what the hell does that mean?" Puck said growing impatient.

Rachel rested her hand on Puck's shoulder as if to reassure him things would be okay, "Don't you see, it is obviously addressing our individual struggles. We all have faced obstacles in our life and according to whoever wrote this we will all reach our end" She gulped down after realizing what she said or interpreted.

"Look I don't want to play these little games so how about we find a way out of here, I saw an old garage in the back earlier, I bet there's a car in there, we can start it up and kiss this nightmare goodbye" Puck said as he headed towards the back door.

"No, we don't even know if the car will work, our best choice is to find an old radio or phone down in the attic and call for help" Blaine said trying to find some sort of solution.

"Well I'm going to the garage to find the car, whoever wants a fast ride out of here follow me" he said staring at the rest of them. It seemed as if they were already being divided.

Santana walked over next to Puck dragging Brittany along with her, "I'm sorry but I don't do attics and I just want to get out of this hell hole."

Mike and Tina followed Puck trying not to make eye contact with Blaine and Kurt who seemed hurt that they would choose to find something that might not even be there.

Puck stared at Quinn with a look of concern almost begging her to come with him but she broke the gaze by clutching Kurt's hand. Rachel didn't move an inch as she looked to the others standing in front of the back door, "Please, don't go out there, we should stick together and finding a phone or radio seems like the only rational decision… please, Puck" She said pleading for them to stay but they were already out the door.

Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, and Rachel walked the other way to the side door that led down to the attic where there was sure to be a radio or phone for emergencies.


	4. Blood

Puck and the others rush to the garage through the storming rain only to find the door is locked. Puck lets out of a grunt as he kicks it a few times hoping it would break open but there was no luck. "God damn it!" He shouts discouraged at the fact that maybe Blaine was right in staying in the house.

Mike points up at the window that was left slightly opened, "One of us can climb up there and open the door… someone small can probably fit through."

They all look at Santana knowing she was the smallest of them all.

"Fine, I'll do it but I swear to God if i get hacked to death my ghost will come back and haunt all of your asses" She hissed slowly letting go of Brittany's hand as Puck lifted her up towards the window. She climbed through easily landing on her feet to the other side. She unlocked the door quickly letting everyone in as Brittany rushed over to her side linking their arms once more.

Puck rushed over to the old ford pick up that lay in the center of the garage. Grabbing an old wrench he broke the window and unlocked the door as he tried to start the truck but nothing happened.

"What's wrong?" Tina asked popping her head through the trucks window watching as Puck tried to start the car again.

"I don't know, something's wrong with the truck" He said in a muffled voice as he kicked the dashboard.

Mike went around popping the hood of the truck, "well I found the problem, there's no engine." They all sighed as their hope began to drain from their bodies.

"Okay let's go back inside and look for Blaine" Mike said as he pushed the hood back down. Brittany and Santana were already outside while Puck followed behind them. Mike was searching for more than a wrench, he didn't feel safe without a weapon to protect himself. Tina followed behind Puck when the door slammed shut leaving Mike trapped inside. Tina banged on the door screaming for Mike as Puck tried his best to push the door down but it failed.

Mike realized he was in trouble as he looked around carrying a hammer in his hand. He gulped down hard as he began walking around the truck hoping nothing would come out but it was too late. All that could be heard from the other side was a sudden shriek and then silence. Tina banged on the door furiously as the tears began to stroll down her cheeks. "I cant lose him… I already lost Artie and I cant lose Mike too" She said through her sobs as she climbed some old tires and through the window. Puck tried to stop her but she kicked him in the jaw causing him to fall to the ground. "What the hell, Tina you cant go in there!" He yelled as Brittany and Santana helped him up. "We have to leave her, if she doesn't want to live then that's her problem" Santana's words seemed harsh but they all knew it was the truth, they had to go back inside, it was safer than being out there completely exposed. They rushed back to the house hoping to find the others.

Meanwhile, inside Blaine, Kurt, Quinn, and Rachel were down in the attic searching for a phone or radio they could use. To their surprise the attic was huge, it had many doorways and rooms that they began to think it would be impossible to find what they were looking for. They each began searching the main room of the attic that was mostly covered in cobwebs and old desks with ruffled papers. Kurt walked down the hallway looking at the pictures that covered the wall of instruments and people playing music as he tried to take his mind off of everything. Quinn and Rachel began moving papers and chairs looking for a stray phone wire. Blaine began looking in the rooms, opening the door slightly to see what was inside and then going on to the next room. Blaine finally found the old phone in one of the rooms as he shouted for everyone. Quinn and Rachel came in relieved that there was a phone they could use. Blaine tried dialing the police station but it didn't work. Rachel crawled under the table trying to find the plug for the phone which proved difficult because there were hundreds of wires from old computers.

She sighed, "this might take a while seeing as the excessive amount of wires and lack of organization-."

"Just hurry up" Quinn said not meaning to come off as rude but she was desperate for a way out of here and that phone was there only chance now.

Blaine turned to Quinn, "where's Kurt?" He said looking down at Rachel who shrugged her shoulders with a look of concern, "I thought he was with you?"

A look of terror overcame Blaine's face as he darted out of the room down the hallway screaming for Kurt.

Quinn tried to go after him but stopped in front of the door as Rachel rose from under the table whispering something, "Please, Quinn. Don't go after him, I don't want to be alone."

Quinn went back in the room staring into the hallway hoping Blaine would come to his senses and come back but she knew deep inside he wouldn't.

Blaine had never told anyone that he cared about Kurt, that he loved Kurt, but was so scared that he'd ruin their friendship to ever tell him. He heard some noise from one of the room as he opened the door letting himself in. It was dark and he could barely see anything but before he even had a chance to cry out Kurt's name someone had hit him over the head with a lamp and he was knocked out, crashing to the floor.

Kurt made it to the end of the hallway where he noticed one of the pictures wasn't as old as the other, in fact the closer he got to it the more it resembled the picture of the glee club. He rubbed his eyes as he stood there in disbelief. He put his hand to the frame as if to make sure it was real. He grabbed the picture frame from the wall taking a better look at it but realized that behind the frame was a lever. His curiosity got the best of him as he pulled it releasing a secret door from the wall. It was a small opening and he barely fit through as he found himself on the inside of one of the rooms. The door closed behind him as he dropped the picture frame, the glass scattering all over the floor. And that's when he saw him. He held his hand up to his mouth as the shock began to sink in.

"Finn" He said in a low whisper mostly to himself as Finn stood in front of him with blood stained hands and a knife by his side.

Finn turned around with a devilish smirk on his face as he held the knife in one hand, "Kurt, I've got a surprise for you."

Brittany, Santana, and Puck finally reached the house as they made their way down stairs to the attic. After shuffling through the hallways and rooms they finally found Rachel and Quinn.

"Oh, thank God. What happened, was the car there?" Quinn asked as she pulled Brittany and Santana into a hug. They had never been the best of friends but they were still friends and she was glad they were still alive.

Santana sighed as she looked down at her feet, "there was no engine in the damn truck…"

Brittany looked at Santana, seeing the coldness she once had begin to fade into a sadness, "Mike and Tina, they're gone… he got them" She finally said as if they all didn't already know but somehow it needed to be verbalized.

Rachel rose from under the table wiping the sweat from her brow, "Blaine went to look for Kurt… we have to go find them."

Puck stepped in knowing that Rachel would want to forget about the phone and look for Kurt, "Okay, we'll find him, just keep working on that phone, Santana and I will go look for them. The rest of you stay here." He said grabbing Santana's hand and headed back out of the door.

Santana let go of Brittany's arm as she rolled her eyes obviously disappointed that Puck had practically volunteered her. Brittany walked closer to Rachel and Quinn as she looped her arm through theres.

"Be careful" Rachel said in a mere whisper before Puck and Santana exited the door. Puck gave her a small smile as if to tell her he would be okay and then they were gone.

Kurt's hands were now shaking more than the last time they were at regionals. His eyes were watering as he watched Finn play with the knife in his hand. The look of satisfaction written on his face as if he was proud of the murders. There were three chairs in the center of the room, two people sitting in each with a sack over their head, the last one was empty. Finn walked over standing behind the first chair where a hefty body sat. When he lifted the sack from his head it revealed Karofsky with bruises and cuts around his face as he slowly opened his eyes regaining consciousness.

Kurt took a step back until his back hit the wall. He was in a state of shock unable to move or talk.

"I got him Kurt, I got him for you. He's been bullying you and tormenting you and I knew you thought I didn't care but I do… and now he's going to pay for what he put you through" Finn's words were like spears tearing through Kurt's heart as he finally managed to mutter something, "Finn, no. You don't have to do this, please, just let him go" He said tears rolling down his face as he could see the terror in Karofsky's eyes.

Finn tilted his head slightly to the left confused, "But he threatened to kill you Kurt, I cant just let him get away with that. You're my brother and i love you, but this, this has to be done." And with those final words Finn rammed the long knife into Karofsky's back as blood now dripped to the floor. Karofsky let out a shriek of pain before coughing on his own blood trying desperately breathe but it was too late and within moments his heart stopped beating.

Kurt stepped forward as his words came out through his sobs "please, Finn. Just stop."

Finn only wiped the blood from the knife on his jeans as he stepped towards the next chair removing the sack cloth that covered the mans face. It was Blaine.

Kurt felt his bones begin to ache as his fists clenched, "…Blaine!" He cried out as if his shouting would save him.

"I know you love him Kurt, that's probably the only reason why you went to Dalton Academy… he stole you away from me, from our family… and for that i'm stealing his life" Blaine tried shaking out of the ropes but it was no use all he could do was stare at Kurt, the pain in his eyes causing him to tear up.

Kurt couldn't allow this he couldn't let Finn kill Blaine so he rushed at the tall boy as he tried his best to throw a punch. Finn didn't even flinch, it was obvious he had done no damage. Instead Finn chuckled at the attempt then pushed Kurt aside causing him to fall back into the wall.

Blaine could tell there was no saving him now, but he did appreciate the way Kurt had finally stood up to Finn even though he wasn't able to bring him down he showed a courage that had been dying to be let out, "…be brave, Kurt" He managed to whisper before Finn drew a clean slice through his neck. Kurt fell to his knees as he watched the blood pour from Blaine's neck. He had successfully been broken apart.

"Finn, stop it! What have you done, it's been you this whole time. You took Mr. Shue to the back and killed him, you hung Mercedes… why, just tell me why?" Kurt didn't hold back the tears as he clutched his knees.

Finn cleaned the blade of his knife against his shirt taking a few steps towards Kurt, "why? because you needed this Kurt. Karofsky did nothing but bully you and Blaine was just going to break your heart. It's better this way, trust me" He said in a low voice as he knelt down and rested a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt was disgusted with Finn, he couldn't even bare looking him in the eye, "but you killed the others, you killed your friends, why didn't you just let them go?" He managed to say in a whisper still clutching his knees as if to take out all his anger.

Finn chuckled once more as he rose from the ground and walked back to the other side of the room, "don't you get it Kurt, there are scholarships out there for thousands of dollars and my only competition right now are the other glee club members… i need that scholarship, we don't have enough money to send you and me to college, my mom and Burt can only do so much… i'm doing this for both of us, you'll thank me in the long run" He said as he headed towards the door. "I have one more surprise for you" And with that he had exited the room leaving Kurt alone with the bodies. Kurt curled into a ball on the floor as he tried to process all that had just happened. He had just lost Blaine, he had just found out his step brother had been the killer the whole time.

Puck and Santana began searching for Kurt, they started down the first hallway where they began checking each room and calling for Kurt but there was no answer. They began walking down the second hallway.

"You scared Lopez?" Puck asks half out of curiosity and half out of not wanting to listen to the silence.

"…never Puckerman" She said with the same snappy tone she usually had but this time Puck could tell she was lying. The way her lip quivered and her hands shook, he could tell she was scared, probably more scared than any of them, but she was brave.

"...It's gonna be okay" He said trying to offer comforting words even though he barely believed them himself.

"…not its not" She said in a whisper as she shrugged her shoulders. She could feel the coldness in the air as if already knowing things wouldn't end well for any of them and it was pointless to have hope, yet she still carried on.

Puck tried opening one of the doors but it was locked. He pressed his ear against it hearing something, he couldn't quite put his finger on it but he knew he had to get through the door. There was a small window on the front of the door and so he stuck his hand through trying to unlock it. Santana leaned on the wall across from the door not really wanting to know what was on the other side. She gave a sigh but before she could even make a comment on Puck's inability to crack open a door Finn's hand was over her mouth as he dragged her into another secret door that opened from a book case in the wall. Her heels dragged on the floor as she bit Finn's hand, he grabbed her by the back of her neck slamming her face into the wall as she was left unconscious.

Puck turned back realizing it was too quiet and finally noticed Santana was gone. He gave up trying to open the door as he called out her name but there was no reply. "damn it" he whispered to himself as he punched the wall out of frustration. He noticed that the wall left an indent where a crack had split all the way through, it was an entrance somewhere. He rushed back to the phone room in a panic, "Santana, she's gone… I just… I was trying to open a door and then she disappeared…" He said disappointed in himself, he was supposed to protect her and he failed. Brittany's eyes began to water as she stepped towards Puck and began throwing punches against his chest, the tears rolling down her face, "No, go find her, you have to go find her… she said she would come back… she said she would never leave me" Puck grabbed Brittany's hands until the blonde gave up and collapsed in Puck's arms hugging him tightly.

"i'm sorry" He managed to say as he stared at Rachel and Quinn who pulled Brittany out of Puck's arms trying to calm her down.

"Look I think I know where she might be, there was this opening in the wall, like some sort of secret passage, I bet whoever's been killing everyone took her through there… we can work on the phone later" And with that they all followed Puck until they reached the passage way. Taking a deep breath as they all entered hoping to find the others.

"well aren't you a feisty one" Finn said to himself a he carried Santana back to the room where Kurt was. Throwing her on the floor in front of Kurt he smiled as he soon tossed over a small knife by Kurt's leg. "go ahead, do it… she's the one who always makes fun of you, always pushing you around and making you feel terrible… you know you want to" Finn said with the same smirk across his face as he waited for Kurt.

Kurt grabbed the knife holding it in his hand firmly as he rose to his feet. Santana was bleeding from her head as she slowly began to crawl towards him unaware of what was going on. "… Kurt" She said in a mumble as she tried to lift herself from the floor. Kurt stood still looking down at her, how weak she was now. Funny, he had always imagined her as bulletproof, as someone who no one could break down but here she was in front of him completely helpless.

Finn walked towards Santana as she let out a scream, "Get the fuck away from me you tall son of a bitch." He grabbed her leg dragging her closer to Kurt as she continued to squirm and shout. "Come on Kurt, she's right there, she deserves it… all those times she made fun of you because you were gay, and you wanna know something? She's in love with a girl, Brittany… what a filthy little hypocrite." He said as he kicked her in the stomach watching her let out another cry, the tears rolling down her face.

Kurt sighed as he held up the knife, "You're right Finn, she's just as pathetic as Karofsky. But i've known for a long time that you were gay Santana, I've just been a good friend and kept quiet while you just take any chance you get to torment me… it's okay though" The words sounded harsh coming from Kurt as a grin appeared on Finn's face. Kurt lifted the knife in the air as Santana looked up at him her eyes were puffy and her insides felt like they were on fire and she couldn't defend herself, she was too weak now, "You deserve everything you're going to get" Kurt said as he suddenly turned to Finn lodging the knife through his chest causing him to step backwards. Finn then pulled Kurt by his shirt pushing him against the wall, "we were supposed to be a family… we were supposed to help each other" He said as he soon fell to the ground as the blood spewed from his chest. Santana rose from the floor with a limp as she clung to the wall for support.

Just then Puck, Rachel, Quinn, and Brittany walked through the door. Quinn let out a scream as she saw the bodies while Brittany rushed over to Santana helping her stand up. Rachel walked over to Kurt, "are you okay? What happened?" She said rubbing the side of Kurt's face seeing the terror in his eyes.

Puck looked down at the floor where Finn was laying in a puddle of his own blood, "It was Finn? This whole time?" Kurt nodded in confirmation.

"Come on lets get out of here for good" Puck said as Santana wrapped one arm around his neck and the other around Brittany to keep her balance.

They all headed for the door except Kurt. Rachel looked back confused, "Kurt come on lets go" She said grabbing his hand but Kurt winced in pain as he moved his hand that covered his stomach revealing the steel bar that had successfully been lodged through his ribcage when Finn pushed him against the wall, "I cant come with you guys" He said with tears coming down his face.

They all looked at him with horror and disbelief. "No" rachel shouted. "we'll find help Kurt, we'll save you" Her words were kind but they all knew he wouldn't make it, his wound was too deep and blood had already accumulated on the floor.

Kurt took light breaths as he managed to smile, "Rachel you cant fix everything you know… it's okay, you guys need to find help… i'm not going to make it… a part of me doesn't want to anyway… Finn was my brother and it's only right that I stay with him. I know he did this but you have to believe his intentions were good… he just wanted to help me" The tears began rolling down his face as he started to cough out blood. His eyes drifted and within minutes he was gone.


	5. Sacrifice

They all stood there for a moment trying to process everything that had happened and most of all they tried to hold back their tears for the friends who lay lifeless within the room. They are all shocked at the fact it was Finn, this whole time, playing this little game with them all as if their lives were of little importance. Rachel felt her heart shatter into tiny pieces, she loved Finn, and now she was disgusted with herself for being capable of loving someone so vile and malicious. A stray tear fell from her face as she tried to hide her anguish. Puck could see her tears crash to the ground and he already knew the things she was feeling, how she felt as if she should have known it was Finn, as if it was her fault for everything. Her eyes met his as he gave her a look of endearment trying to tell her it would be okay, that whatever happened was not her fault.

Unlike Rachel, Quinn let her tears fall without hesitation. She was terrified and completely heartbroken, everything that happened she felt as if it was too much to bear. She reached for Puck's hand gripping it tightly as she leaned against his arm. She just wants to feel safe. She wants someone to mend the pieces of her shattered heart because there she stood in a room filled with the bodies of her friends and all she could do was stay still, motionless. It becomes unbearable to the point where she forces herself to lean into Puck's arms; he holds her stroking her hair gently trying to comfort the blonde. She had lost more than her friends she had lost someone she truly loved, Sam. She didn't even get to say goodbye to him, and she hates herself for letting the last thing she ever did to him was break his heart. She hated herself.

Brittany held Santana up as she limped next to the others, her tears had dried but left moist spots against her fragile features. She clutched to Brittany's waist as if she couldn't bear the thought of letting go again. They didn't say anything, they just looked at one another as if it was enough. Santana headed towards the door as Brittany followed, she didn't want to be there, she didn't want the image of their corpses to haunt her thoughts. "Can we just get out of here now, I don't need to stare at them to know they're not coming back" She said in a low but audible whisper as the rest of them joined her and Brittany in the empty hallway.

They all took deep breathes mostly in relief that it was all over, that they could finally leave without the fear of someone trying to kill them, or so they thought.

"Who the hell is that?" Santana shouts pointing across the hallway where a tall figure stood, his face wasn't visible due to a black mask but they could all tell this wasn't someone who was trying to help them.

"… go up the stairs… now" Puck whispers as he pushes them towards the staircase that led back up to the house. Santana and Brittany are first up the stairs struggling slightly as Santana's limp causes them to have a slow start, but they are followed by Rachel and Quinn and then finally by Puck who locks the door to the attic hoping to keep the man away from them.

"Where are we supposed to go? The phone was down there" Quinn cries out in an angry fit her fear getting the best of her.

"The road, maybe we can find some trucker and get help… it's all we can hope for right now" Rachel said trying to think of the most reasonable escape. Before they could all even agree the door began to bang loudly as if the person on the other side were desperate to come out. They all panicked watching with each second how the door continued to bang until an axe had successfully cracked through cutting a deep hole within the door which caused them all to head out the front door.

They are all running, the rain beating down on them as their clothes felt heavier, dragging them further down into a hell they thought was over. They finally reach the fence that separates them from the horror of the house behind them and the road that can lead to safety. Quinn is first to push her hands against the frame of the fence as it shakes with an unrelenting force and for a moment it seems all hope has been drained. No escape, no chance at survival, just death. The lock on the gate needed a key, a key none of them had, they all sighed in frustration knowing it was nearly impossible to leave this wretched place. Rachel is quick to find another escape despite the fear that resided within her she knew she had to stay optimistic. "Come on guys we can jump over, someone give me a boost" Within a minute Puck had lifted Rachel as her fingertips grazed the top of the brick wall that held the fence together desperate to find a safeguard.

Santana's hands shook with a dread that overcame her insides, grasping Brittany's hand as if to keep herself from falling apart. She was scared, something the Latina could hardly be accused of but now it seemed obvious the way her body trembled against the wind and her eyes were glancing back and forth from all directions. Brittany tried her best to remain calm as she stood there just holding Santana's hand with no intention of letting go. Santana had always promised to look after Brittany, little did she know that instead of slushy facials and bullying it would now be from a serial killer. Even as Santana stood there petrified with fear she guarded the blonde with her small frame knowing that this predicament was no different than any other; she would die protecting Brittany.

Rachel finally reached the top as she pulled her hand down for Quinn's hoping to bring her up to safety. Puck lifted the blonde until she reached the top finding comfort on the concrete of the wall. "Okay who's next?" He said in a low whisper as he looked towards Santana and Brittany who despite their frightened hearts looked towards one another hoping the other would go first.

Before they could even decide a loud scream left Quinn's mouth as she shrieked with fear pointing to the figure about fifteen feet away coming towards them. "We have to hurry! According to my observational analysis we have about one minute and thirty eight seconds before he comes around here… and that's only if he decides walking is the better choice, so please hurry" Rachel said in a panic as she tried to calm Quinn's shaking. She clutched Quinn's arm so tightly nail marks appeared on her light skin but the pain was nonexistent due to the terror that pumped through her veins.

Santana pushed Brittany towards Puck as she turned the other way watching the figure get closer and closer to them. "Go Brittany, hurry, you're taller, you can climb up there faster than me" She says in a whisper unable to decide whether she truly believed she could survive this or if she would inevitably fall to her death like the others. She's not so much scared for her own life but for theirs. She knows that out of all of them she deserves it the most, she is the one who didn't seem to have a good bone in her body. If anyone was going to be self sacrificing it would be her and she would go willingly because it was better to go than to know that filthy bastard would have Brittany squirming for dear life. She wouldn't allow him to have her.

Brittany refused to let go of Santana's hand until Puck had to physically drag her towards the brick wall. She was silent the whole way, her eyes unable to leave Santana's. Puck lifted her to the top where her feet dangled, Quinn and Rachel trying to pull her over the wall. Puck turned to Santana who had stood there frozen unable to comprehend anything that was going on. "Come on Lopez" Puck shouted as if there was enough time for her when they were both fully aware there wasn't. The figure now stood close enough to see the fear on their faces his mask covering everything but those eyes that pierced through their souls.

The blade crept out of his trench coat, the shimmer of it causing both of their hearts to race in a frenzy. Puck grabbed Santana's hand as they backed away into the gate. Quinn, Rachel, and Brittany were already on the other side their hands flopping through the gaps of the fence as if they could reach out and pull their friends to the safety of the other side but it proved no use. All they could do was watch as Puck and Santana either ran or fought. All three of them knew very well that Santana and Puck never backed down to anyone and this would prove no different matter.

"Listen, go to the road and look for help okay, we'll handle this" Puck's voice conveying a false sense of strength as he grasped Quinn's hand that gripped the fence bar, tears strolling down her face. Santana faced the figure unable to look back at them, she couldn't look at their faces the way they frowned almost knowing she and Puck wouldn't make it. Santana Lopez wasn't going down without a fight and she most certainly wasn't going to let this man harm her friends. "Hey Jason, that's a nice looking blade, but i''ll do you one better" She said with her usual snarky demeanor as she pulled out the small pistol from her front pocket, she had forgotten she even had the thing. She fired it straight at the figure. Two shots, one straight through the chest and the other through the neck as the figure collapsed to the ground.

Puck stood next to Santana who was still shaking but her face was stern with a seriousness he had never seen before. "Give me the gun… it's okay" She let Puck remove the gun from her shaking hand as if to remove the fear as well and handed it to Brittany through the gap of the fence. Santana took deep breaths as she walked over to the fence where Brittany pulled her into a tight hug through the bars, holding her in an embrace as if she had almost lost her, the tears scattered around her face camouflaged with the rain. "You scared me, San" She said in a muffled whisper through the Latina's jacket. "Everything is going to be okay Britt, i'll never let anything happen to you i promise… now let's open this stupid gate" The Latina said meaning every word that left her lips. Brittany grabbed the steel frame of the gun as she slammed it as hard as she could against the rusted lock repeatedly until it shattered. Within moments the lock collapsed leaving their once strained hearts in a moment of ease.

Puck walked towards the man that lay on the floor, observing him. He gave him a kick as if to reassure himself that the man was dead. "I think he's a goner, nice shot Lopez" He said with a smirk as he looked back towards the girls who seemed satisfied.

Before the smile could even leave his face he saw the look of horror that overtook Rachel's features. That's when he knew something was wrong. He didn't even have time to look back before he was knocked out by the man he had just presumed dead. Hit in the head with the back of the long blade. It left him on the floor bleeding from his head and unconscious. The man was quick as he walked towards the fence, his next target, Santana.

Santana turned around looking the figure straight in the face, her eyes challenging his as she refused to give him the satisfaction of her fear. She charged towards him fists raised not expecting to do damage but expecting to consume his time enough for Quinn, Rachel, and Brittany to escape. She punched him in the face, her bruised knuckles colliding against his jawbone as she grunts in pain at her hand. He doesn't even flinch as he steps closer to her grabbing her by the neck, the vibration of her heartbeat racing radiating into his hand. She was scared, more than that she was terrified but she wouldn't dare let him see the fear in her eyes. "Just do it you son of bitch, i'm not scared of dying, it cant be as painful than Sue's cheerio's practice" Her words contained a feistiness that could sum up the way Santana was, her stubbornness obvious and her courage showing itself the way it used to when she got into fights at school. He reached for her jacket collar as he pulled her against himself the blade entering through her ribcage and stabbing her insides. She didn't let out a cry, she didn't groan in pain or even tremble at the surprise. She stood there staring into the eyes of her killer as everything goes silent. A smirk slowly creeps onto her delicate features as the life in her eyes slowly begins to drift. The man takes a few steps back as her body slowly slides off the weapon leaving her to hold what was left of her fragile body up by herself.

Santana's hand reached over her wound almost in disbelief. She used to be bulletproof, unable to feel pain from anyone, but now things seemed real. She slowly turns around seeing Puck laying on the ground motionless and then that's when she met Brittany's gaze. Rachel and Quinn were screaming, trying to pull Brittany with them so they could run to safety but the blonde refused to go as her hands remained glued to the fence bars. The heartbreak on the blondes face was enough to know that her insides were bleeding just as her best friends were. Santana's eyes locked with Brittany's baby blues as she tried to memorize every curve and every freckle until she slowly fell to the ground gasping for the breath of life that the blade had sucked out of her. Brittany fell to the ground on her knees just as Santana did, the tears visible on her face. She reached through the fence that still separated her from the Latina, grasping her hand as if it would heal the wound but she knew it wouldn't. She needed to feel her skin, her warmth, her very last clutch of life.

The man stood there just feet away from her as he wiped the fresh blood from the blade on his trench coat. Brittany's eyes were watering as she found the courage to stand, opening the gate and walking through to the other side where Santana lay lifeless on the ground; facing the man who had just killed her best friend, her lover, her soul mate. Brittany reached for the gun as it felt like lead in her hand dragging her deeper and deeper into sorrow. "You can't have me… i belong to her" She said in a mere whisper the tears in her eyes beginning to fall as her face contained a look of desolation and grief. She held the gun up pointing it to her chest and pulled the trigger without a single thought or hesitation. Her body fell to the ground next to Santana's as she reached to hold her pinky with the lifeless Latina, whispering something before her last breath gave in, "You're mine, and i'm yours." They were the last words that left her lips before she lay lifeless next to Santana.

Quinn and Rachel were terrified as they witnessed the whole thing before their eyes. At first they stood there unable to move from disbelief and shock but once the man had made eye contact with them they bolted down the road, their sobs drying with the wind.


	6. The End

Quinn and Rachel have been running for a little over half an hour by the time Quinn's legs finally collapse as she crashes on the side of the dirt path. Rachel kneels beside her as the blonde begins to cry as if it would give her the strength to pick herself up and continue this mindless escape.

"Quinn, are you okay?" Rachel asks as she lays a comforting hand on Quinn's back.

Quinn jerked away her frustration getting the best of her, "No i'm not okay! How can I be okay?" She shouted as if to release herself of all the anger that had been piled on over the past few hours. Tears still lined her face as she didn't even bother wiping them, knowing at this point they wouldn't stop rolling down her face.

"…Quinn, i'm sorry. I know this is a lot a to process but please believe me when I say things will be okay" Rachel said resting her hand on top of Quinn's.

Quinn's sobbing slowly began to fade as she picked herself up wiping the dirt from her knees. Rachel rose with her as she offered a small smile to bring their hopes up.

"You're not going to like this but… we have to go back… Puck was still breathing when we left, he could still be alive" Rachel muttered as if already knowing Quinn would protest.

Quinn looked down at her hands. She knew Puck was still alive, he was strong and she knew if he had been in their situation he would go back for them. "… Okay" She said looking back up at Rachel who seemed surprise by her answer.

They walked back down the dirt path as they finally reached the gate. It was still open but Santana, Brittany, and Puck were no longer there.

Quinn grasped Rachel's hand as the fear sank into her stomach causing her insides to tremble.

They went passed the gate shuttering as they stepped over the blood residue that the rain failed to wash away from the pavement. They clutched each other tightly, afraid to lose the protection. Standing in front of the house they both looked at one another knowing it was now or never. Rachel put her hand on the doorknob gulping down hard as she soon stopped.

"Do you hear that?" She said turning to Quinn and backing away from the front door.

"Yeah… it sounds like… a piano" Quinn said turning to the side of the house.

"It's coming from the guest house…" Rachel muttered as they both stared at the small house that rested just a few yards from the mansion. The porch light was on leaving both of them hesitant to walk towards it.

Rachel grabs Quinn's hand firmly as she slowly began walking towards the guest house regrettably. She twisted the doorknob, it was open. Slowly she swung the door open trying to be as quiet as possible as she and Quinn entered the house.

What they saw brought terror into their eyes as they had to physically take a few steps back to even bare the sight. The bodies were propped up on chairs, blood covering the floor. The inside resembled the choir room. The windows were boarded up with McKinley high football signs as the piano lay on the left side of the room; the notes continued to play.

They were still unable to see who was playing the song until he stopped abruptly as if finally acknowledging their presence. He stood tall and undisturbed by the bodies that sat in the chairs breathless. The grey slacks, the blue tie, with complimenting grey vest… it was Mr. Shue.

"Well Rachel, you're twenty eight minutes and thirty four seconds late" He said mockingly as he stared at Rachel with an elated smile. "Oh, and Quinn I graded your spanish test, I don't think Mommy would be very proud." He released a small chuckle as he walked across to the other side of the room shuffling through papers as Rachel and Quinn stood there completely frozen.

Rachel was the first to take a step forward, "… It was you? Do you know what you've done? You've killed them. We're your students, you said we were a family. How could you do this?" She said trying to figure out the reasoning to everything that had happened.

Mr. Shue turned his attention to the short girl as a smirk appeared on his face, "I know what i've done because i know what i've seen" He said in a mere whisper as the smirk faded into a seriousness that made chills run up and down Quinn's spine.

"Look at your fellow classmates Rachel… drifting from one another, wreaking havoc on each others lives as if glee was nothing more than a silly club. Didn't glee teach you kids anything? This was the only way to preserve the good, this was the only way to make you learn how important you are to one another. After all we are all just broken pieces drifting through life without any knowledge of how broken others are, but together we could be whole. I bet you would have never acknowledged Rachel's presence, Quinn, like you did today. You may not have been aware of this but I was getting laid off… I had by the end of the semester before I'd have to pack my things and this was the last lesson I wanted to teach all of you. Glee wasn't just a club, Glee was about being a part of something special and if I leave then you all just go back to being who you used to be… you would all lose that specialness, don't you see, I made you all special."

Quinn's lip quivered as she took another step back while Rachel stood there courageously trying desperately to comprehend everything. "No Mr. Shue. You're not the one who made Glee special, we were the ones, all of us individually."

Mr. Shue shrugged his shoulders, "Okay, Rachel. As always you are entitled to your own opinion… but now on with the grades." He said as he walked towards the chairs with the glee students. "First up, Finn Hudson. Hmm, B minus… He didn't bring unity the way I thought he would but he did help me out a lot so his extra credit pulls him through a bit. Next, Santana Lopez. Oh how i enjoyed her pain the most. I give her a solid A. Her courage was impeccable the way she would sacrifice herself for all of you, her unwavering bravery in times of chaos. But Brittany is the one who surprised me the most. Taking a life is hard, taking your own life is even harder, A plus. I bet that was the first A she ever received, I wish she could see it." He chuckled slightly as he continued down the row as Rachel and Quinn stood there horrified. He soon turned his attention to Lauren who sat in the back row, "And then there's Lauren. She doesn't deserve a grade, she was the first to go. Somewhat of a personal grudge I must say... I mean she didn't understand Glee club and she most certainly didn't join for the right reasons, but moving on...Mike and Tina. Mike struggled, I can tell you that much. Tried to reason with me but nice guys always finish last as they say and well, Mike was an easy kill. I'll give him a B for outstanding effort. Tina on the other hand deserves nothing more than an A. When she saw me take Mike's life how she actually grabbed a wrench and came after me... almost made me forget I was the one with the power. Obviously she wasn't strong enough seeing as she's dead but she did shock me... I always seem to underestimate her."

"Where is Puck?" Quinn interrupted as she took a few steps forward standing next to Rachel.

Mr. Shue smiled as he crossed his arms, "Oh yes, Puckerman. I must say, he did far better than I thought he would. In fact he's still alive." Mr. Shue rushed to the closet pulling out another chair where Puck remained tied up and bleeding. His chest rising up and down as if not realizing what was going on.

"What the hell?" Puck said in a low whisper trying to regain his strength as he struggled with the rope that tied him to the chair.

"Noah…" Rachel muttered under her breath as her heart sunk into her stomach. She was glad he was alive but she didn't know how long it would last.

"Puck, i'll give you an A plus. You were the savior of the group… although I thought Finn would have taken that role it seemed as if you surprised me." Mr. Shue said clapping as he walking back to the center of the room staring at the two girls in front of him.

"Now as for you two…" He said as he walked towards them picking up the long knife from the top of the piano.

Rachel and Quinn took a few steps back before running the other way around to the kitchen in a panic. Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand pulling her down to the floor as she whispered, "Quinn, go untie Noah. I'll distract Mr. Shue." Quinn nodded in assurance as she slowly went through the other door that lead back to the living room as Rachel grabbed a coffee mug from the counter throwing it on the floor to make noise. Mr. Shue's footsteps could already be heard as it echoed through the kitchen, "Come out come out where ever you are" He said in a snarl as he let the blade of the knife make a horrendous sound as it slid across the tile floor.

Rachel arose from the floor as she stared at Mr. Shue. "You don't have to do this" She said pleading hoping to give Quinn enough time to untie Puck. Mr. Shue let out a stifled laugh as he walked closer to her, "Don't you ever give up Rachel?" He said before grabbing her by the neck and slamming her head into the counter as she fell to the ground. She tried to lift herself up but failed and began crawling towards the door. Mr. Shue had a wide grin on his face as he watched her struggle.

Quinn found Puck as he groaned in pain from the gash on his head. "Don't worry Puck, I'm going to get you out of here" She said with shaky words as she tried desperately to untie the rope but it was too tight for her weak fingers. She grabbed a piece of glass from the floor as she attempted to cut through the rope.

Puck let out a shriek as he tipped himself over falling to the ground as Mr. Shue's knife cut through the wood on the chair and Quinn fell to the other side letting out a scream.

"Are you two fooling around again?" Mr. Shue said with a smirk across his face as he looked towards Quinn. He began walking in her direction as she slowly backed away into the wall unable to lift herself from the floor. She was terrified now, she was expecting her life to end in that moment but just as Mr. Shue lifted the knife to end her life he froze as if something had prevented him from continuing. She looked up at him shocked as if it was some sort of miracle. Mr. Shue turned away from her revealing a glass shard that was pierced through his back before falling over on the floor. Quinn looked beyond the dead body where her eyes met Sam's.

She rushed to Sam's side as he fell to the ground holding his shoulder. She thought he was dead but he seemed barely alive by now as the wound on his shoulder continued to bleed. "Sam, you're alive" She said holding him tightly as her tears soaked through his shirt.

He grunted as he tried to hold her but it was too painful, "…only barely… I don't know how much longer…" He said in a muffled whisper as Quinn stared down at him feeling her heart slowly wither away.

"No, Sam. You cant leave me… I love you, I love you so much and I needed you to know how sorry I am for everything… you're the only guy i've ever loved, please don't leave me" She said through her sobs.

"I know… I love you too… you're the only thing that has kept me breathing this whole time… i just want you to be safe" He said wincing in pain as he lifting himself to sit up.

Quinn grasped his hand tightly knowing he didn't have much time. Her eyes were like glass as they watered. She leaned down pressing her lips lightly against his before her crying got the best of her. "Please Sam, I need you" She said as his eyes began to drift into the back of his head and the tight hold on her hand began to loosen. "No! Sam, I need you!" She shouted as she buried her face into his chest letting the tears soak his shirt once more.

Rachel stood in the center of the room with a limp as she rubbed the back of her head. She saw Quinn falling apart with the blonde boy in her arms as she soon turned her attention to Puck who still lay tied up to the broken chair. She rushed to his side cutting through the rope with a shard of glass as he ripped away the rope and stood up.

Rachel pulled Puck into a tight hold as she pressed her arms firmly against her back. She needed to feel safe and his arms were the safest place she had ever been. He slowly pulled away as he wiped the stray tear from her face, "It's going to be okay, Rachel." They were the words she needed to hear and she nodded to reassure herself.

Puck gazed down at Quinn, watching as she continued to hug the lifeless boy. "Quinn, come on… you have to let him go" He said in a mere whisper as she picked herself up kissing Sam on the forehead before grabbing Puck's hand and wiping her tears.

All three of them walked out of the house back towards the main road. The sun was coming up taking them out of the darkness they had been drowning in.

Rachel leans on Pucks arm clutching his tattered T-shirt as they continued to walk along the dirt path towards the road. She expected to come on this trip and reunite with Finn. She used to think Finn was brave, courageous, and looking out for the losers like them but it turned out Finn was looking out for himself and his family. She doesn't blame him. She thought after all that happened she would hate him but she just feels sympathy. She knew he didn't have a father; Mr. Shue had spent a lot of time with Finn and treated him like a son. She knows that's probably the only reason why Finn did such horrendous things, because Mr. Shue convinced him it was okay. Finn was not the brightest guy, that much she knew, but he did have good intentions. She wished she could have helped him before all of this had happened, maybe she could have saved him. She stares up at Puck who walks with a limp but his head remains high with a stern look on his face. She admires him, the way he became a leader, the way he risked his life for theirs. He was much braver than she thought he was and she was finally beginning to see who Noah Puckerman truly was, a savior.

Quinn can only stare at the ground as she walked unable to take the image of Sam from her head. Sam had saved her even though they had broken up due to her infidelity. Somehow Sam continued to love her even when she didn't give him any reason to. She could never love anyone as much as she loved Sam and she knew no one could love her the way Sam loved her. No one would be willing to save her life the way he did. She just wanted to hold him, she just wanted to feel safe in his arms, but she knew that would only be a precious memory from now on.

"It's finally over…" Rachel mutters breaking the silence.

"I hope so… this has been a hell of a weekend" Puck says looking over at Rachel and squeezing her shoulder lightly.

"Thank you…" Quinn mumbles as Puck and Rachel look towards her for a moment.

"I thought that I didn't deserve to live, that Tina, Mike, or anyone else in that house deserved to live more than me… I mean i've done terrible things. I cheated on two of my boyfriends, i gave away my baby, I've been nothing but terrible to almost everyone in that club… but for some reason i'm here… and i have to thank you for saving me" Quinn stated as she wiped a stray tear from her face. Puck put his other arm around Quinn's shoulder to comfort her.

"The others… I know they're gone but i feel like tomorrow we will all be back at school and I'll watch Mike and Tina hold hands in the hallway or Santana telling me how horrendous my outfit is… all of this just feels unreal" Rachel said letting her tears fall freely.

"They'll always be around, Rachel. They're all apart of us remember, it's what makes us special" Puck said giving Rachel a small smile.

They reached the nearest gas station where they alerted the police. The house was flocked with police officers as they recorded the brutal murders. Puck, Rachel, and Quinn were questioned, giving their accounts on everything that happened. They knew they would never be the same after that weekend, the things that happened had left them all broken, the fragments of their hearts could never be repaired. Mr. Shue was right though, that weekend did bring them all together, it made them realize how much they truly cared about each other and how although broken, when they were together they were whole.


End file.
